intelligencefandomcom-20200214-history
World Federation of Democratic Youth
The World Federation of Democratic Youth (WFDY) is a left-wing youth organization, recognized by the United Nations as an international youth non-governmental organization. WFDY, which describes itself as an "anti-imperialist, left-wing" http://www.wfdy.org/welcome.htm organisation, was founded in London in 1945. WFDY was formed as a broad international youth movement, organized in the context of the end of the Second World War. The organization was one of many Moscow's front organizations. WFDY, like the International Union of Students (IUS), targeted a specific age group. Others targeted occupational or other groups. WFDY and other front organizations became part of active measures conducted by the KGB and successor Russian intelligence agencies.The cultural Cold War in Western Europe, 1945-1960. Giles Scott-Smith, Hans Krabbendam. p. 169A century of spies: intelligence in the twentieth century. Jeffrey T. Richelson. p. 252Soviet foreign policy in a changing world, Volume 1986. Robbin Frederick Laird, Erik P. Hoffmann. p. 211Europe since 1945: an encyclopedia, Volume 1. Bernard A. Cook. p. 212 Alexander Shelepin was involved in youth movement operations until he became head of KGB in 1958, having became experienced in infiltration.The cultural Cold War in Western Europe, 1945-1960. Giles Scott-Smith, Hans Krabbendam. p. 169 Many Western organizations pulled out of WFDY, due to its association with Soviet-aligned socialist and Communist parties.Richard Felix Staar, Foreign policies of the Soviet Union, Hoover Press, 1991, ISBN 0817991026, p.84 Initially WFDY and IUS did little to mask their pro-Moscow purpose, and vocally attacked the Marshall Plan while supporting the Czechoslovak coup d'état of 1948 and the North Korean attack in 1950.The cultural Cold War in Western Europe, 1945-1960. Giles Scott-Smith, Hans Krabbendam. p. 169 When the USSR and the Eastern Bloc collapsed, WFDY entered a crisis. With the power vacuum left by the collapse of the most important member organization, the Soviet Komsomol, there were conflicting views of the future character of the organization. Some wanted a more apolitical structure, whereas others were more inclined to an openly leftist federation. The WFDY, however, survived this crisis, and is today an active international youth organization that holds regular activities. The WFDY Headquarters are in Budapest, Hungary. The main event of WFDY is the World Festival of Youth and Students. The 16th WFYS was held in Venezuela 2005. The next event of the World Federation of Democratic Youth is expected to take place for the first time in the history of the festivals, to be held in South Africa being hosted by the ANC YL. Origins The WFDY was one of dozen large front organizations established by the Soviet Union by 1955 and others included World Peace Council, International Federation of Trade Unions, Women's International Democratic Federation, International Organization of Journalists, International Association of Democratic Lawyers, Christian Peace Conference, International Federation of Resistance Fighters, World Federation of Scientific Workers, World Congress of Doctors, and International Radio and TV Organization.Europe since 1945: an encyclopedia, Volume 1. Bernard A. Cook. p 212A century of spies: intelligence in the twentieth century. Jeffrey T. Richelson. p. 252 WFDY, like the International Union of Students (IUS), targeted a specific age group. Others targeted occupational or other groups. WFDY and other front organizations became part of active measures conducted by the KGB and successor Russian intelligence agencies.The cultural Cold War in Western Europe, 1945-1960. Giles Scott-Smith, Hans Krabbendam. p. 169A century of spies: intelligence in the twentieth century. Jeffrey T. Richelson. p. 252Soviet foreign policy in a changing world, Volume 1986. Robbin Frederick Laird, Erik P. Hoffmann. p. 211Europe since 1945: an encyclopedia, Volume 1. Bernard A. Cook. p. 212 Alexander Shelepin was involved in youth movement operations until he became head of KGB in 1958.The cultural Cold War in Western Europe, 1945-1960. Giles Scott-Smith, Hans Krabbendam. p. 169 Initially WFDY and IUS did little to mask their pro-Moscow purpose, and vocally attacked the Marshall Plan while supporting the Czechoslovak coup d'état of 1948 and the North Korean attack in 1950.The cultural Cold War in Western Europe, 1945-1960. Giles Scott-Smith, Hans Krabbendam. p. 169 Pledge of the WFDY (Budapest, 1949)]] Member organizations of WFDY (incomplete list) Africa * Mouvement des Jeunes istiqlaliens, Morocco * Juventude do Movimento Popular da Libertação de Angola, Angola (Youth of MPLA) * National Union of Eritrean Youth and Students, Eritrea (NUEYS) * Organização da Juventude Mozambicana, Mozambique (Youth of FRELIMO) * SWAPO Youth League, Namibia (Youth of South-West Africa People's Organisation) * Mouvement de la Jeunesse Démocratique, Senegal (Youth of Democratic League - Movement for the Labour Party * African National Congress Youth League, South Africa (Youth of African National Congress) * South African Student Congress, South Africa * Sudanese Youth Union, Sudan (Youth of Sudanese Communist Party) * Umoja Wa Vijana, Tanzania (Youth of Chama Cha Mapinduzi) * Union de la Jeunesse Démocratique Alboury Ndiaye, Senegal (Youth of Party of Independence and Work) * Unión de Juventud de Saguia el Hamra y Río de Oro, Western Sahara (Youth of Polisario Front) * United National Independent Party Youth League, Zambia (Youth of United National Independence Party) * ZANU-PF Youth League, Zimbabwe (Youth of Zanu-PF) - Vice President Asia & Pacific * Resistance, Australia (Youth of Democratic Socialist Perspective and Socialist Alliance) * Bangladesh Students Union, Bangladesh (Students of Communist Party of Bangladesh) * Bangladesh Youth Union, Bangladesh (Youth of Communist Party of Bangladesh) * Democratic Youth of Bhutan, Bhutan * Students Union of Bhutan, Bhutan * All Burmese Student’s Democratic Front, Burma * All Burma Student League, Burma * Kim Il Sung Socialist Youth League, DPRK (Youth wing of the Workers Party of Korea) * All India Students Federation, India (Students of Communist Party of India) * All India Youth Federation, India (Youth of Communist Party of India) * All India Youth League, India (Youth of All India Forward Bloc) * Democratic Youth Federation of India, India (Youth of Communist Party of India (Marxist)) *Revolutionary Youth Front, India, (youth of Revolutionary Socialist Party (India) * Tudeh Youth, Iran (Youth of Tudeh Party of Iran) * Democratic Youth League of Japan, Japan (Youth of Japanese Communist Party) * Japan League of Socialist Youth, Japan * Korean Youth League in Japan, Japan * 7th-term Hanchongryon (South Korean Federation of University Student Council), South Korea * Union of Lao People’s Revolutionary Youth, Laos (Youth of Lao People's Revolutionary Party) * All Nepal National Free Students Union, Nepal (Students of Communist Party of Nepal (Unified Marxist-Leninist)) * Democratic National Youth Federation, Nepal (Youth of Communist Party of Nepal (Unified Marxist-Leninist)) * Nepal National Youth Federation, Nepal (Youth of Communist Party of Nepal (United)) * Pashthoonkhwa Students Organisation, Pakistan * ANAKBAYAN, Philippines * Communist Youth Federation, Sri Lanka (Youth of Communist Party of Sri Lanka) * Socialist Students Union, Sri Lanka (Students of Janatha Vimukthi Peramuna) *Socialist Youth Union, Sri Lanka (Youth of Janatha Vimukthi Peramuna) * Ho Chi Minh Communist Youth Union, Vietnam (Youth of Communist Party of Vietnam) * Vietnamese Youth Federation, Vietnam Europe & North America * Young Communist League Armenia, Armenia (Youth of Armenian Communist Party) * Young Communist League Azerbaijan, Azerbaijan (Youth of Azerbaijan Communist Party) * Kommunistische Jugend Österreich, Austria * Leninist Communist Youth Union of Belarus, Belarus (Youth of Party of Communists of Belarus) * Bulgarian Socialist Youth Union, Bulgaria * Young Communist League of Canada, Canada * Komunistický Svaz Mládeže, Czech Republic (Youth of Communist Party of Bohemia and Moravia) * United Democratic Youth Organization, Cyprus (Youth of AKEL) * Kommunistisk Parti i Danmark - Ungdom, Denmark (Youth of Communist Party in Denmark) * Kommunistinen nuorisoliitto ry, Finland * Mouvement Jeunes Communistes de France, France (Youth of French Communist Party) * Young Communist League of Georgia, Georgia * Freie Deutsche Jugend, Germany * Sozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterjugend, Germany (Youth of German Communist Party) * Communist Youth of Greece, Greece (Youth of Communist Party of Greece) * Baloldali Front, Hungary (Youth of Workers Party) * Connolly Youth Movement, Ireland (Affiliated Youth wing of the Communist Party of Ireland) * Workers Party Youth, Ireland (Youth of Workers' Party) * Giovani Comuniste e Comunisti, Italy (Youth of Communist Refoundation Party) * Federazione Giovanile Comunisti Italiani, Italy (Youth of the Party of Italian Communists) * Norges Kommunistiske Ungdomsforbund, Norway * Juventude Comunista Portuguesa, Portugal (Youth of Portuguese Communist Party) * Союз Коммунистической Молодежи, Russian Federation (Youth of Communist Party of the Russian Federation) * Socialistický Zväz Mladých, Slovakia (Youth of Communist Party of Slovakia) * Collectives of Communist Youth, Spain (Youth of Partido Comunista de los Pueblos de España) * Col·lectius de Joves Comunistes - Joventut Comunista, Spain (Youth of Partit dels i les Comunistes de Catalunya) * Unión de Juventudes Comunistas de España, SpainSpain (Youth of Communist Party of Spain) * Sveriges Kommunistiska Ungdomsförbund, Sweden (Youth of Communist Party of Sweden) * Young Communist League, Britain (Youth of Communist Party of Britain) * Young Socialists, Britain (Youth of Communist League) * Savez komunisticke omladine Jugoslavije , Yugoslavia * Young Communist League, USA (Youth of Communist Party, USA) * Young Socialist Alliance, U.S. (Youth of Socialist Workers Party) * Türkiye Komünist Partili Öğrenciler, Türkiye (Youth of Communist Party of Turkey) Latin America & Caribbean * Federación Juvenil Comunista, Argentina (Youth of Communist Party of Argentina) * League of Progressive Youth, Barbados * Juventud Comunista de Bolivia, Bolivia (Youth of Communist Party of Bolivia) * Juventude Revolucionaria 8 de Outubro, Brazil (Youth of MR-8) * Juventude do PDT, Brazil (Youth of Democratic Labour Party) * Juventude do PMDB, Brazil (Youth of Party of the Brazilian Democratic Movement) * União da Juventude Comunista, Brazil (Youth of Brazilian Communist Party) * União da Juventude Socialista, Brazil (Youth of Communist Party of Brazil) * Juventude Socialista Brasileira, Brazil (Youth of Brazilian Socialist Party) * Juventudes Comunistas, Chile (Youth of Communist Party of Chile) * Juventud Comunista de Colombia, Colombia (Youth of Colombian Communist Party) * Unión de Jóvenes Comunistas, Cuba (Youth of Communist Party of Cuba) * Federación Estudiantes Universitarios, Ecuador * Juventud Socialista Ecuatoriana, Ecuador (Youth of Socialist Party of Ecuador) * Juventud del Frente Farabundo Martí para la Liberación Nacional, El Salvador (Youth of Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front) * Maurice Bishop Youth Movement, Grenada * Juventud URNG, Guatemala (Youth of URNG) * Guyana Youth and Students Movement, Guyana * Walter Rodney Youth Movement, Guyana * Juventud Popular Socialista, Mexico (Youth of Popular Socialist Party) * Casa de la Juventud del Paraguay, Paraguay * Juventud Comunista Peruana, Peru (Youth of Peruvian Communist Party) * Juventud del Movimiento 26 de Marzo, Uruguay (Youth of 26 March Movement) * Juventud Comunista de Venezuela, Venezuela (Youth of Communist Party of Venezuela) * Partido Socialista Nicargüense, Nicaraguan Socialist Party Middle East * Union de la Jeunesse Algérienne, Algeria (Youth of FLN) * National Union of Algerian Students, Algeria (Students of FLN) * Union of Progressive Youth of Egypt, Egypt (Youth of Progressive National Unionist Party) * Democratic Youth Federation of Iraq, Iraq (Youth of Iraqi Communist Party) * General Union of Students in Iraqi Republic, Iraq * Young Communist League of Israel, Israel (Youth of Communist Party of Israel) * Union of Lebanese Democratic Youth, Lebanon (Youth of Lebanese Communist Party) * General Union of Jamahiriya Students, Libya * Shabeeba Society of Bahrain, Bahrain (Youth of Progressive Democratic Tribune) * Istiqlal Party Youth, Morocco (Youth of Istiqlal Party) * USFP Jeunesse Ittihadiya, Morocco (Youth of Socialist Union of Popular Forces) * Jeunesse Socialiste, Morocco (Youth of Party of Progress and Socialism) * General Union of Palestine Students, Palestine * Palestinian Democratic Youth Union, Palestine, Youth of the Democratic Front for the Liberation of Palestine * Union of Democratic Youth of Syria-Khaled Baghdash, Syria (Youth of Syrian Communist Party) Former members * Democratic Youth Organization of Afghanistan * Juventud Intrasigente Argentina * Juventud Socialista Auténtica, Argentina * Eureka Youth League, Australia * Graffiti Jeugendsdienst, Belgium * Jeunesse Communiste de Belgique, Belgium * Confederación Universitaria Boliviana, Bolivia * Juventude do PCB, Brazil * Dimitrov Komsomol, Bulgaria * People's Revolutionary Youth Union of Kampuchea, Cambodia * Juventud de la Izquierda Cristiana de Chile * Juventud del MIR, Chile * Juventud Rebelde Miguel Enríquez, Chile * Unión de Jóvenes Socialistas, Chile * Federación Juvenil Obrera, Colombia * Juventud de la Alianza Nacional Popular, Colombia * Juventud del Poder Popular, Colombia * Unión Nacional de los Estudiantes Secundarios, Colombia * Unión de Jóvenes Patriotas, Colombia * Juventud del Pueblo Costarriquense, Costa Rica * Juventudes Patrióticas, Costa Rica * Juventud Vanguardista Costarriquense, Costa Rica * Svaz Mládeže, Czechoslovakia * Juventud Revolucionaria Dominicana, Dominican Republic * Unión Democrática Orlando Martínez, Dominican Republic * Departamento Juvenil del Central de Trabajadores de Ecuador * Juventud Comunista de Ecuador * Asociación General de Estudiantes Universitarios de El Salvador * Færøske Socialister, Faroe Islands * Democratic Youth League of Finland * Finnish Union of Democratic Pioneers, Finland * Sozialistischer Jugendverband Karl Liebknecht, Germany * Greek Communist Youth (Internal), Greece * Union de la Jeunesse Communiste Guadeloupe * Union nationale des étudiants de france-Solidarité Etudiante, France * Juventud Patriótica del Trabajo, Guatemala * Young Socialist Movement, Guyana * Jeunesse Communiste de Haiti * Federación de la Juventud Comunista, Honduras * Revolutionary Communist Youth League, Iceland * Federazione Giovanile Comunista Italiana, Italy * Young Communist League of the Workers' Party, Jamaica * Jeunesse Communiste Luxembourgoise, Luxembourg * Union de la Jeunesse Communiste Martinique * Frente Juvenil Revolucionario, Mexico * Juventud Socialista de los Trabajadores, Mexico * Revolutionary Youth League (REVSOMOL), Mongolia * Algemeen Nederlands Jeugd Verbond, Netherlands * Juventud Sandista 19 de Julio, Nicaragua * Kommunista Ifjúsági Szövetség, Hungary * Juventud del PRD, Panama * Juventud Popular Revolucionaria, Panama * Federación Juvenil Comunista de Paraguay * CGTP Sección Juvenil, Peru * Juventud Aprista Peruana, Peru * Juventud Mariateguista, Peru * Związek Socjalistycznej Młodzieży Polskiej, Poland * Federación Universitaria para la Indpendencia, Puerto Rico * Juventud Comunista de Puerto Rico * Juventud Socialista de Puerto Rico * Federazione Giovanile Comunista San Marino * Congress of Sama Samaja Youth Leagues, Sri Lanka * Federation of Communist and Progressive Youth, Sri Lanka * Vanguard Youth Organization, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * National Youth Movement, Surinam * Ung Vänster, Sweden (1975–1992) * Jeunesse Communiste Suisse, Switzerland * İlerici Gençler Derneği, Turkey * Juventud Socialista del Uruguay * Committee of Youth Organizations of the USSR * Vsesouznyj Leninskij Kommunisticheskij Souz Molodezhi, USSR * Juventud Socialista-MEP, Venezuela * Union de la jeunesse congolaise, Congo-Brazzaville Observing members * Youth for Communist Rebirth In France (Youth of the Pole of Communist Rebirth in France) * COMAC (Youth of the Workers Party of Belgium) * Communist Youth Movement (Youth of the New Communist Party of the Netherlands) * Communist Youth of Luxemburg (Refounded youth organisation of the Communist Party of Luxembourg), Luxembourg See also * Active measures External links * WFDY website Members Organizations * All Burma Students League * All Nepal National Free Students Union * ANC Youth League * Baloldali Front - Kommunista Ifjúsági Szövetség * Casa de la Juventud del Paraguay * Colectivos de Jóvenes Comunistas * Col·lectius de Joves Comunistes - Joventut Comunista * Democratic Youth Federation of India * Democratic Youth League of Japan * Freie Deutsche Jugend * General Union of Palestinian Students, UK Branch * Giovani Comuniste e Comunisti * Jeunesse Ittihadia, unclear whether it's the official page or not * Juventud Comunista Colombiana * Juventud Comunista de Venezuela * Juventude Comunista Portuguesa * Juventudes Comunistas de Chile * Juventude Socialista Brasileira * Juventude Socialista - PDT * Juventud Popular Socialista de Mexico * Juventud URNG * Kommunistinen nuorisoliitto ry * Kommunistische Jugend Österreichs * Komunistický svaz mládeže * Κομμουνιστική Νεολαία Ελλάδας * Kommunistisk Parti Danmark - Ungdom * National Union of Eritrean Youth and Students * Norges Kommunistiske Ungdomsforbund * Resistance * Союз Коммунистической Молодежи * Savez komunisticke omladine Jugoslavije * South Africa Student Congress * Sozialistiche Deutsche ArbeiterJugend * Student Union of Bhutan * Sveriges Kommunistiska Ungdomsförbund * União da Juventude Socialista * Unión de Jóvenes Comunistas * Unión de Juventud de Saguia el Hamra y Río de Oro * Unión de Juventudes Comunistas de España * Union National des Étudiants de France * Union of Lebanese Democratic Youth * Workers Party Youth * Young Communist League, Britain * Young Communist League, Canada * Young Communist League, Israel * Young Communist League, USA Previous member organizations * Juventud Aprista Peruana * Sinistra Giovanile * Ung Vänster * Vasemmistonuoret * Związek Socjalistycznej Młodzieży Polskiej, Gdynia unit Pending * Youth for Communist Rebirth In France (JRCF) * COMAC (Youth of the Workers Party of Belgium) * Communistische Jongeren Beweging (Youth of the New Communist Party of the Netherlands) * Communist Youth of Luxemburg (Refounded youth organisation of the Communist Party of Luxembourg) References Category:Youth wings of political parties Category:Youth wings of communist parties Category:Children's film festivals Category:Foreign relations of the Soviet Union Category:Soviet intelligence agencies Category:Russian intelligence agencies Category:KGB Category:Communist propaganda Category:Propaganda of the Soviet Union Category:Cold War espionage Category:Covert organizations Category:Front organizations ar:اتحاد الشباب الديمقراطي العالمي ca:Federació Mundial de la Joventut Democràtica cs:Světová federace demokratické mládeže da:WFDY de:Weltbund der Demokratischen Jugend el:Παγκόσμια Ομοσπονδία Δημοκρατικών Νεολαιών es:Federación Mundial de la Juventud Democrática eo:Monda Federacio de Demokratia Junularo fa:فدراسیون جهانی جوانان دموکرات fr:Fédération mondiale de la jeunesse démocratique it:Federazione Mondiale della Gioventù Democratica he:הפדרציה העולמית של הנוער הדמוקרטי hu:Demokratikus Ifjúsági Világszövetség nl:Wereldfederatie van democratische jeugd no:Verdenssambandet av Demokratisk Ungdom pt:Federação Mundial da Juventude Democrática ru:Всемирная федерация демократической молодёжи fi:Demokraattisen nuorison maailmanliitto sv:Demokratisk Ungdoms Världsfederation tr:Dünya Demokratik Gençlik Federasyonu